Gracias por todo KakashiSensei
by Kunoichis-San
Summary: One-Shot. En una dura batalla contra Akatsuki el maestro del Equipo 7 perdera algo mas que las energias. Sin embargo y aunque parezca increible, la tragedia traera consigo dos cosas buenas. SxS


_¡Hola!_

_Si, lo se. Yo no debería estar escribiendo esto. Mas bien debería seguir con la continuación de "Arrancando tu espina", pero se me ocurrió esta pequeña idea después de ver el último capitulo del anime de Naruto (al ver como moría Asuma se me ocurrió como podría ser algo parecido con el equipo 7)._

_Y como siempre, me gusta meter un poco de Sasusaku (será escaso, pero lo habrá para no matar tradiciones jaja)_

_Para los que lean mi fic, la continuación vendrá pronto, no les haré esperar mucho mas!_

_Ahora si espero disfruten de este one-shot._

_**Advertencias:**__ Obviamente los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pero el fic si._

* * *

**.-GRACIAS POR TODO KAKASHI-SENSEI-.**

Hacía una hora y media que se había formado un improvisado campo de batalla; Kakashi contra Itachi, y Naruto y Sakura contra Kisame.

No había sido una casualidad, los ninjas de la hoja habían descubierto la posición de tales miembros de Akatsuki y no dudaron ni un segundo en partir en su búsqueda bajo las ordenes de la Godaime. Pero la situación se les estaba saliendo de las manos.

Esas arduas horas de combate eran suficientes para Sakura para ver que la situación no estaba siendo como lo habían esperado. El cansancio ya estaba haciendo mella en la piel de los shinobis y las heridas que tenían encima estaban empezando a pasarles factura.

La kunoichi de cabellos rosas y ojos jades intentó ver como iba la pelea de su sensei por si necesitaba su ayuda. Pero al desviar la vista no pudo apreciar nada. Ambos contrincantes habían desaparecido de su vista en el transcurso de su pelea.

¡Maldición! Era demasiado peligroso dejar a su sensei solo ante Itachi. No es que la pelirosa dudara de las habilidades de su maestro, pero si en un descuido éste caía en las ilusiones del Uchiha y encima no había nadie a su lado para ayudarle…la situación iba a ponerse muy mala…

Sakura intentó desviar semejantes pensamientos de su mente y concentrarse en la batalla que estaba manteniendo Naruto contra Kisame. Cuanto antes acabasen con esa especie de humano con rostro de tiburón, antes podrían irse donde su sensei.

Analizó la situación al detalle. Naruto estaba mostrando grandes habilidades de taijutsu en contra de su rival, aunque aun así el Akatsuki conseguía parar prácticamente todos sus golpes. Luego hubo una intensa lucha donde ambos contrincantes demostraban su poderío: jutsus de viento contra jutsus de agua…

Pero esto no hacia más que alargar la situación. Necesitaban acabar cuanto antes con ese combate y dirigirse a por el verdadero rival; Itachi.

¡Tsk! Estaba claro que Naruto solo con ese estilo de lucha no iban a llegar a ninguna parte… Sakura alzó el rostro para buscar con la mirada a su amigo y cuando el verde se encontró con el azul ambos ninjas sonrieron…

El golpe final estaba cerca.

Sakura cargó la cantidad exacta de chacra en su puño derecho para luego expulsarla en el momento preciso contra el suelo, haciendo así que se abriera una gran grieta bajo sus pies que fue directa a la posición en la que estaba el Akatsuki.

Kisame, que no se había esperado ese movimiento en ningún momento, pudo esquivarlo a duras penas. Tuvo que hacer un desvío en el último instante para saltar hacia atrás y caer así cerca de la arboleda que había en el lugar.

Pero Sakura no había echo esa gran grieta al azar y de momento todo estaba saliendo bajo sus planes. De detrás de los árboles en los que se encontraba Kisame salieron sin previo aviso dos Narutos con las manos estiradas y con una bola de chacra girando a gran velocidad en la mano de uno de estos.

Kisame se dio rápidamente la vuelta al notar la presencia de los rubios. Pero hizo este movimiento demasiado tarde…. Lo único que su cuerpo pudo hacer es abrir en demasía los ojos perplejo para observar detalladamente como el rubio sonreía con una mueca zorruna y gritaba a los cuatro vientos- **¡Rasengan**!

Lo siguiente que el Akatsuki notó fue una gran presión en su pecho que lo hizo saltar por los aires y ser arrastrado unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, teniendo la mala suerte de caer con gran fuerza sobre unas rocas, que debido a tal impacto fueron destrozadas bajo su espalda.

Sakura y Naruto caminaron juntos hasta estar a la altura del cuerpo del Akatsuki. Quisieron comprobar por ellos mismos la muerte del gran enemigo de Konoha y al hacerlo ambos amigos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, pero poco les duro la alegría ya que Naruto calló de rodillas contra el duro suelo para comenzar a respirar agitadamente.

Sakura lo comprendió, había sido una lucha demasiado intensa y Naruto estaba escaso de energías. Pero de nuevo volvió a pensar en sus sensei…no había tiempo que perder. Así que haciendo uso de sus conocimientos médicos curó rápidamente a Naruto las heridas más graves y se encaminaron a toda prisa en busca de Kakashi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-¡Aarghhhhhh!** –un grito desgarrador de suplica y dolor llegó como si de un martillazo se tratase a la cabeza de Naruto y Sakura.

Ambos abrieron los ojos perplejos y aumentaron la velocidad. No podía ser, el violento y agudo sonido pertenecía a su sensei, no había duda… Pero rezaban internamente por que no le hubiera pasado nada.

Tenían que darse prisa, debían llegar a tiempo, no podían fallarle… no a él. No a la persona que les enseñó a ser los grandes ninjas que son hoy en día y que ayudó a forjar sus ahora fuertes personalidades.

Más rápido, tenían que darse más prisa…

Y por fin tras angustiosos minutos de búsqueda, en el que el corazón les latía a un ritmo peligroso para su salud, los ninjas de la hoja llegaron a la posición deseada.

Pero no pudieron dar un paso más ya que la ahora sorprendente situación se lo impedía. Sus peores pesadillas se habían mezclado con sus mejores sueños y habían formado un remolino de sensaciones que más que agradables eran altamente perjudiciales para sus débiles corazones.

**-¡Kakashi-sensei!-** un grito de suplica salio de los labios de la kunoichi, quien reaccionó rápidamente y corrió hasta la posición del cuerpo tirado de su maestro.

**-¡Sasuke!-** por su parte Naruto se centró mas en la otra presencia. No era Itachi la persona que acompañaba al ahora destrozado cuerpo de su maestro, sino Sasuke… aquel traidor que él considera aun mejor amigo.

Ira, lastima, dolor… eso era lo que se podía reflejar en la siempre fría mirada del Uchiha menor. Miró por unos instantes a su ex compañero de equipo y luego varió para posar su mirada en el cuerpo de la pelirosa, que ahora temblaba como si de un cachorrillo se tratara mientras intentaba salvar a su maestro.

Sasuke hizo un ademán de darse la vuelta. Él lo había visto todo. Había salido hacia dos días en búsqueda de su hermano para cumplir su venganza y cuando por fin lo encontró el destino quiso jugarle una mala pasada… Tuvo que presenciar impotente como su hermano daba un último golpe a aquel que fuera su maestro y casi su padre y luego Itachi caía derrumbado al suelo. No en vano se había enfrentado al gran Hatake Kakashi y la pelea casi le costó la vida.

Aunque a Itachi, todavía le quedaba un pequeño aliento de vida y Sasuke estaba apunto de arrebatárselo.

**-De...detente-** un casi suspiro salió por los labios del ninja copia.

_Miedo_

Ese era el sentimiento que envolvía los ahora angustiosos corazones del equipo 7. Tenían miedo a perder a su maestro.

-**Kakahi…sensei-** las lagrimas estaban haciendo fuerza por salir de los ojos jades de Sakura mientras ésta intentaba vanamente por contenerlas. Tenía que curarle, no podía dejarle en ese estado. Sacó fuerzas de sabe dios donde e intentó concentrar su chacra para revisar a su maestro… Pero sus ojos se abrieron despavoridos al ver la gravedad de sus heridas, tenia demasiados órganos vitales dañados y una horrible herida en el pecho que no dejaba de derramar sangre.

La kunoichi, ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros, se dedico a contener la drenación de sangre. Hacia presión en su cuerpo e intentaba vanamente curar esa herida…

Y al mismo tiempo, los miembros del equipo 7 lo entendieron… _habían llegado tarde_.

**-Le mataré…-** los ojos de Sasuke estaban clavados en el cuerpo de su sensei. La sed de venganza lo envolvía cada vez más. Si antes ardía por matar a su hermano…ahora esa sensación era cada vez más fuerte…

**-¿Por qué?... ¿Po****r...por mi?-** Kakashi intentó sonreír bajo su mascara, pero un repentino ataque de tos, donde tuvo que escupir un poco de sangre se lo impidió.

**-¡Detente! No hables Kakashi-sensei…-**Sakura con las lágrimas ya descontroladas seguían intentando curar a su maestro. No se iba a dar por vencida, no ahora. ¡Pero maldita sea! ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada? ¿De que narices habían servido todos sus entrenamientos para ser la mejor ninja medico si no podía salvar a esa persona que tanto quería?

Entonces, Kakashi a duras penas pudo alzar su mano para detener el vano intento de la pelirosa**…-Basta Sakura-** la aludida levantó la vista para encontrarse con la cada vez mas fría mirada de su maestro…-**Ya te has dado cuenta…no puedes hacer nada.**

**-¡No!-**las lagrimas también aparecieron por el rostro desencajado de un rubio- **¡No puedes rendirte maldita sea! ¡No puedes morir!**

Kakashi sonrió- **Tampoco es tan grave Naruto…-** hizo un gran esfuerzo por posar la mirada en sus pequeños pupilos, que ya de pequeños no tenían nada- **Estoy feliz de que estén los tres aquí de nuevo reunidos… aunque las circunstancias no sean de lo mas agradables…**

Sasuke dio un puñetazo al suelo, haciendo una pequeña brecha en este y consiguiendo que su mano empezase a sangrar por el impacto-** Esto no tendría que estar pasando… ¡Maldita sea!... Yo era el que tenía que haber luchado con Itachi, yo era el que tendría que estar muriendo…**

**-Espero que por lo menos esto te haga abrir los ojos de una buena vez Sasuke- **Kakashi sonrió ante la sorprendida mirada del pelinegro. Kakashi hizo un ademán con la mano para que Sasuke se acercara a él. El pelinegro le obedeció y al hacerlo Kakashi le susurró unas palabras solo audibles por Sasuke.

**-Naruto-** luego de esto los ojos del maestro se posaron en su mas hiperactivo alumno- **Se que te encargaras de que Sasuke tenga una gran acogida en Konoha**- Naruto miro a Sasuke y asintió con la cabeza-**Estoy orgullo de ti. Has crecido y has madurado, aunque todavía no lo suficiente-**El rubio se extrañó al oír las ultimas palabras- **Sin embargo, estoy seguro que llegaras a convertirte en Hokage y serás incluso mejor que el Cuarto.**

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron atónitos ante las palabras de orgullo y confianza que su maestro le había depositado. No pudo controlar las lagrimas que salían por sus ojos pero aun así le dedicó a Kakashi una de sus mejores sonrisas- **Kakashi-sensei…arigato**.

**-Sakura- **ahora la vista de Kakashi se posó en el tembloroso cuerpo de su alumna, que cada vez derrochaba mas lagrimas.

**-No hace falta que digas nada…-**Sakura intentó pararlo, pero aun así Kakashi siguió hablando.

-** Perdoname- **la kunoichi abrió los ojos impactada por tal respuesta, eso si que no se lo esperaba- **Me centré mas en los entrenamientos de estos dos y te descuide mucho. Lo siento, te infravaloré. Pero quiero que sepas, que de ti es de la que más orgulloso estoy. Eres la kunoichi más madura y más fuerte que he conocido. Y se que conseguirás todo lo que te propongas. **

**-No hay nada que perdonar. De ti he aprendido a ser quien soy- **más y mas lagrimas salían por sus orbes-** Arigato Kakashi-sensei.**

**-Cuida de que estos dos no se maten entre ellos.**

Sakura sonrió entre lagrimas-**lo haré**.

-**Sasuke, recuerda lo que te he dicho. Se que lo harás** –el aludido asintió con la cabeza- **Sabes que no hace falta que te diga nada ¿verdad? Aunque por si acaso quiero que sepas que nunca te consideramos como un traidor, debes estar orgulloso de tu apellido. Y de vez en cuando acepta ayuda de tus amigos, ellos solo quieren lo mejor para ti.**

Sasuke levantó la mirada para ver como poco a poco los ojos de su maestro se iban cerrando.

Sakura pego un chillido de dolor y se lanzó bañada en lagrimas sobre el ahora cuerpo yaciente de su maestro. Naruto con los ojos llorosos agachó la mirada.

Sasuke cerró los ojos para abrirlos de nuevo y dirigirlos a su hermano. El pelinegro desenfundó su katana levemente con un sonido que llenó el turbulento aire. Cuando estuvo alado del cuerpo de Itachi levantó la katana, sin embargo antes de bajarla para darle el golpe final, notó dos pares de manos más sobre el arma.

Sakura y Naruto pusieron sus manos en la katana y miraron a Sasuke. Los ninjas sonrieron de una forma melancólica- **Esto es por ti Kakashi-sensei. Siempre te recordaremos…**

Y así, el equipo 7 vengó unido a su maestro. A aquella persona que les hizo ser grandes ninjas y grandes personas. Aquel apoyo inondicional con el que siempre podian contar... Aquel al que sentian casi como un padre... Asi fue como el Equipo 7 dio su particular Adios a Kakashi-sensei.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cielo se había unido en la tristeza de la aldea de Konoha. Todos al unísono vestidos de negro lloraban la muerte del gran ninja copia Hatake Kakashi.

Cuando Sakura puso sus flores en la tumba de su maestro se retiró por el camino junto con Sasuke. Las kunoichi, esta vez ya no derramaba lagrimas, pues ya las gastó todas el mismo día en el que vio cerrar los ojos a su sensei.

Pero ahora, cada día el equipo 7 superaba la pena juntos. Gracias a eso ahora estaban más unidos que nunca y poco a poco iban siendo felices.

Mientras Sakura y Sasuke caminaban en silencio, la pelirosa miró con intriga a su acompañante.- **Sasuke…**- el aludido la miró y al ver que tenia su atención Sakura siguió hablando- **yo…etto… ¿puedo…puedo saber que es lo que te dijo Kakashi sensei que hicieras?**

Sasuke al principio se asombró por la pregunta. Pero luego su cara se volvió a tornar seria aun que aun así consiguió sacar a relucir una de sus famosas sonrisas. El pelinegro agarró a Sakura por la cintura acercándola a el para luego fundirse en un suave y casto beso. Al separarse y dejar sus rostros a escasos centímetros el pelinegro la contestó- **Es un secreto…**

La kunoichi, que ya se había alegrado al pensar que Sasuke la iba a contestar, hizo un puchero y siguió caminando. No podía recriminarle nada pues estaba en todo su derecho de hablar, aunque aun así…tenia esa maldita curiosidad.

Por su parte Sasuke, sonrió al verla hacer el puchero y recordó lo que su maestro le había susurrado al oído** "**_A veces tienes que dejar tu orgullo a un lado para encontrar la felicidad…. Cuida siempre de Sakura_**". **Al pensar en esto, el pelinegro miró a la tumba de su maestro haciendo más fuerte el agarre en la pelirosa-** Arigato por todo Kakashi-sensei.**

-The End-

* * *

_Si, el fic es bastante triste. Pero aun así, los miembros del equipo 7 recuperaron la felicidad y la desgraciada muerte de Kakashi trajo un par de cosas buenas; la vuelta de Sasuke y con esto el amor entre Sakura y Sasuke._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Fue solo una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió escribir. ¿Qué les ha parecido?_

_Bueno… debo seguir con la continuación de mi otro fic. Espero sus comentarios._

_Cuídense!_


End file.
